Each Kiss
by SPYforYOU
Summary: He shook his head, smiling. "I love you, Oh Ha Ni." "And again!" I begged."I love you. A thousand times so you don't have to ever ask again," he whispered. All the kisses shared between Beak Seung-Jo and Oh Ha Ni. Watch as their love progresses and grows. Each chapter is a separate one-shot.
1. Needy Kisses

**I think my first anything will always have a special place in my heart, and Playful Kiss is my first Korean drama... so it will always be my favorite. I've watched the drama about a million times. I hope you guys enjoy. **

***The charecters' names are based off the Korean drama. Oh Ha Ni is Kotoko of the anime and Seung Jo is Irie on the anime.* **

**Disclaimer- I don't own, but I would LOVE to see Kim and Jung So Min date in real life. MOE FLOWERS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Clouds- Needy Kiss<strong>

I stared at the file in front of me. I couldn't understand anything. I was getting better at being a nurse so this was really frustrating. I would have to ask Beak Seung-Jo about it. I put it away in my bag to take home.

I pulled out the next file. I think I was having short-term memory loss or something. I couldn't seem to remember a thing. I was about to put this file away too, but turned to the girl next to me.

"Where should I file this?" I asked.

She barely glanced at it, but she confidently replied, "The cases of elliptical seizers."

Oh. I should have known that. I always feel that I won't be the perfect wife for Beak Seung Jo, and now I'm doing horrible as a nurse too. That's okay; I'll just have to study harder tonight.

"Mrs. Oh, can I have the most recent file for Kim Hyoong," a doctor said. I looked up and saw my husband. I shot right up in surprise, grinning happily. But he looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes, right away!" I scurried into the filling room and grabbed the latest file.

He glanced at it. "This is the wrong one."

"I'm sorry," eager to please him I reached for the correct file...I think.

"This kind of mistake is unacceptable. You could have killed someone by giving me the wrong file!" His voice was hard and cold and I flinched under his unwavering gaze. He turned to the nurse next to me and asked for the file again.

She, of course, got him the right file. She batted her lashes at him, but he walked away before she could even say anything.

I watched his white-robe clad form walk away. He seemed to have a dark cloud of gloom over him.

/_-_-_\

I came home and set the table. Today was a simple dish that even I had learned to make. It wasn't the best, but at least it was cooked and edible.

I held my hand out for Seung Jo's coat, but he brushed past me into the living room. He dropped his bag and fell onto the couch.

"I made egg noodles," I called to him tentatively. He ignored me. I tried again, but he still was staring into space.

Something was wrong. Usually he would tease me, or say mean things, but he almost never ignored me. I sat down next to him, but he didn't turn to acknowledge me. Not even to say a snide remark. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look me in the eye, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Let's eat dinner." He frowned at me, and I touched his hand worriedly.

I followed him into the kitchen, where he listlessly ate the salty soup I had made.

"What did you do today?" I chatted in order to make him feel more comfortable. "I got some files that I need help with. Can you help me?" I stopped to shovel soup in my mouth, and then spoke again. "I gave someone a shot today, without freaking out. Aren't you proud?"

He slammed the spoon down. "Don't you ever shut up?" My eyes widened in shock and hurt. He dumped the soup down the sink and walked upstairs. I stared after him.

"I'll clean up! Don't worry," I yelled after him. Somehow, I doubted that was even on his mind at all.

/_-_-_\

I grabbed his bag and coat and walked upstairs after washing all the dishes and putting them away. I needed to study the new textbook that I had gotten. After all, the medical field was an ever changing one.

I opened the door to our room, and saw Beak Seung Jo sitting on the bed staring at the wall. I dropped the stuff and rushed to him.

"Are you all right?" I screamed. "I can't live without you, you idiot!" I shook him and he turned to stare at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" he asked again more forcefully. "Leave me alone."

I took a step back and looked at him. "What happened at the hospital?" I asked, coming to a scary realization. He turned away.

Did I always have to chase after him? Would he always make me pry and wiggle my way in? When would he freely tell me things? Was I that unworthy of him?

I reached forward and hugged him fiercely, this time having a faint idea of what happened. I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot. I could tell what my hubby is thinking… I just needed to think about it for a bit.

Suddenly Seung-Jo tiled my head up and kissed me desperately. He hugged me to him so tight that without even taking off our clothes, we were like one. He had never kissed me like this, with such _need. _

I broke away from him with a gasp, trying to speak, but he just pushed me back against the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Seung Jo. Wait."

"I can't," he whispered.

"What exactly happened?"

He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling and then back at me. He rolled off me, but I snuggled up close to him. This was one of the rare times where the genius Beak Seung Jo was weak.

"I wasn't smart enough to save someone." I stared blankly at him. Beak Seung Jo wasn't _smart _enough? Not. Smart. Enough. How?

"You can't save everyone. They all have their time to go."

"How would you know?" he snapped.

I pulled away slightly from him, almost unconsciously, as if to shield myself from further attacks. He looked at me, regret in his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"What I'm trying to say… it's not the same." I still looked blankly at him. How tactless that he couldn't even apologize. He's never said _I'm sorry_ before.

"I'm sorry."

Okay, I take that back. I shouldn't make too many assumptions.

I turned to kiss him on the cheek. "You are the smartest person, ever. Okay. You knew… _we_ knew what we were doing getting into this field. You can't feel guilty forever."

He pulled me to him once more. I snuggled up close to him. "How did you get so smart?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and pointedly ignored that comment. Maybe distracting him would be good.

"Do you like being a doctor?" I asked. He wasn't an intern anymore; he was working a full time job. It must be so tiring.

"Yes. You? Do you like being a nurse?"

I thought about it. If I removed Seung Jo from the picture, I would have never gotten into the field, but in general, yes. I truly did like caring for people. It made me feel useful.

"Yes. I like being a nurse."

"Good."

"Seung-Jo."

"Hm?"

"I…" I trailed off, wondering if it was appropriate to say at this time.

He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. I didn't. He smirked and said, "I love you too."

I burst into a happy grin. I squealed into my pillow right in front of him. I could feel the bed shaking with his laughter.

I was glad to have taken his mind off things. He really needed to relax once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R guys, hope you liked it :P<strong>


	2. Loving Kisses

**Hey guys! I'd like to that the one anonymous review I got. Thanks. You really brightened my day :) Oh, by the way, I'm posting this in the anime section because it is more well known. Anyways, I'll let you guys read. **

***The charecters' names are based off the Korean drama. Oh Ha Ni is Kotoko of the anime and Seung Jo is Irie on the anime.***

* * *

><p><strong>Walks and Talks-Loving Kiss<strong>

"Let's take a walk."

I opened one eye groggily. Who was talking so loudly? Two hands on my shoulders shook me roughly.

"Hey, Oh Ha Ni. Wake up."

"Five minutes," I groaned and rolled over, curling into a little ball. I heard a small sigh from above me. By now I was awake enough to know that Seung Jo was trying to wake me up, but I didn't know why. "Aren't you the one always telling me to sleep in on the weekends anyways," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well… it's nice outside," he said. I just snuggled into the sheets more in response.

Suddenly the sheets were ripped off me and my body was blasted with the cold air outside. "No…" I groaned incoherently.

"Yes…" my husband said and pulled me up by my hands. I fully opened my eyes and came face to face with my handsome husband. Ahhh… I'll never get tired of saying that.

I yawned and he pulled back. "Go brush your teeth," he ordered. I just flopped back on the bed.

"You are the most annoying," Seung Jo paused and slid his arms under me. "Lazy," he pulled me up into his arms and walked to the bathroom. "And idiotic woman ever!" He handed me my toothbrush and closed the door. "Get ready," he said and walked downstairs.

Wow, he sure was eager for that walk.

/_-_-_\

I walked downstairs feeling wide awake and refreshed. I stopped at the front of the table and blinked a few times. "Seung Jo, what are you doing?"

"What? I can't make breakfast?" He looked up from his cup of coffee and I wanted to kiss him then and there.

"You usually don't make breakfast on the weekends."

He sighed heavily and gestured at the table. "Just eat already."

I plopped down in my seat and dug into my plate of food. "Gosh, this is amazing," I almost moaned.

He smirked at me. "Better than your cooking. Then again, it wouldn't take too much effort to make better food anyways."

I scowled at him but didn't slow my eating.

/_-_-_\

"Shoes tied?" he asked and I looked down just in case.

I was wearing a light jacket, jeans, a turtle neck, and my new hiking boots. My hubby was dressed similarly but minus the turtle neck and he had a checked scarf on.

"Yup," I said, popping the p. I was overjoyed. I couldn't believe Seung Jo was willingly going for a walk with me without me asking first. I swayed side to side with a wide, silly grin on my face.

"Are you going to stand around all day like that or come?" Seung Jo asked frostily and walked ahead out the door. I snapped out of my daze and scurried after him.

"Are we walking?" Seung Jo nodded curtly. I looked up at his face. Even though he was being cold and curt, he seemed relaxed. The constant lines on his forehead were gone and his eyes smiled. I could read my husband that much at least.

I tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand. He weaved his fingers through mine, and for the second time today I was filled with such happiness I felt giddy. I couldn't stop myself and a small giggle burst from my lips.

Seung Jo looked down at me softly and squeezed my hand gently, once.

"Where are we going?" I asked. His eyebrows drew down for a second before relaxing again.

"Let's go to the forest behind the river."

"What! That's five miles away!" My eyes widened in shock.

Beak Seung Jo chuckled then said, "What, you don't want to spend a day with your handsome husband?"

"Of course I do!" I explained, slightly offended. ew

"Then walk," he said brusquely and tugged me closer to him. I smiled inwardly at my silly husband. He called _me_ stupid, but when it came to relationships, he was class F*****.

"What are we going to talk about?" I asked. I turned my face up to his excitedly.

"Do we have to talk?" he asked dully. I looked away to the cars whizzing by. There was a small silence followed by a sigh. "Okay, what great idea do you have for small talk?"

"Yay!" I cheered at his acceptance for conversation. "How's work?"

"Good."

"Define good."

"Are you _that_ stupid?"

"Hey!"

"No, really," Seung Jo said. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Okay, let me tell you about my work."

"I already know what you do," he replied quickly. I looked at him in confusion. "I memorized your course and handbook."

I pouted sullenly. "Of course." But then I brightened. "But you don't know my newest hobby. He seemed slightly surprised so I continued. "I like to collect flowers and then press them and catalog them."

"You're smart enough for that?" he asked. Even I could hear the barely disguised surprise in his voice.

I pulled away, slightly hurt. "Hey! Even I have _something_ I'm good at."

"I'm surprised," he said bleakly. I frowned at him.

"Fine. Why don't you tell me something you're _not_ good at?"

He paused before answering. "Expressing my feelings… especially…" he trailed off, his eyes flickering to meet mine for a brief second. I looked at him waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. I didn't press it. He wouldn't tell me anyways.

/_-_-_\

"Oh. My. Gosh," I panted. I peeled of my thin jacket and rolled down the neck of my shirt. "We're _finally_ here." I hung out my tongue for a second.

Seung Jo ruffled my hair and said, "Good dog. Sit."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked towards the forest. I kept going but at the tree line, I was sure Seung Jo Ah wasn't following me. I looked back to see him smirking slightly at me.

"You sure you want to go the advanced trail?"

I narrowed my eyes at the subtle challenge in his mocking voice. Bring it on. "Yes," I said haughtily. "Yes, I can handle the advanced trail." I plunged through the long grass and started on the overgrown trail.

The trail was barely a trail and more of a worn down path of grass where someone had lightly laid dirt. After a minute or so, I heard my husband jogging behind me to catch up. His hand caught my shoulder and pulled me to a stop.

"You know there are snakes here?" My eyes widened and I stepped closer to him.

"Stupid woman," he said and shook his head. He walked ahead and I stared at his back. He turned and said teasingly, with a smile, "Are you coming or are you waiting for a snake to come and eat you?"

I ran toward him, but tripped on a root. The tall, green grass suddenly grew closer to my face. Then two wiry arms were holding me up from the armpits like a baby and I was pulled up to face Beak Seung Jo.

"You can't even go ten feet into the advanced trail…" and he rolled his eyes, without finishing his comment.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically pretending to ignore his comment. We continued to walk, this time in silence; even I was unwilling to break the spell nature had cast on Seung Jo Ah and me.

One hour turned into two and when I checked my watch it was nearing lunch time.

"Seung Jo, it's eleven o'clock. Want to go back?" He didn't look down at me, but increased his pace slightly so I was slightly trotting behind him.

My hand stretched out in front of me to hold his hand which was reaching behind him.

"Hold on!" I panted. This was getting tiring. I stumbled on a rock and I quickly hooked my fingers into the back of his jacket. I pulled myself up, and he looked back, a slightly concerned look on his face. When he saw I was okay, he nodded and started walking again.

"Oh Ha Ni?" Seung Jo's voice suddenly floated back to me. "You ready?"

What? Ready for what? What was he doing?

He veered or the trail for a few minutes. We stopped in front of a tree and I placed my hands on my knees, exhausted. He turned at me and smiled excitedly, very abnormally… He reached forward and pulled back a big branch.

"Here we are," he said simply and pulled me after him, through the space he had created.

I stood in awe at the beautiful scene before me. My mouth dropped open and I gasped in shock. Then Seung Jo was speaking and my focus was on him again. Like always.

/_-_-_\

"I know I've said it before, but I don't say it enough."

My eyes widened at my husband. We'd been together for a year, but I could count the number of times he had so openly expressed his feeling on my hands.

"I'm sorry. I can never express myself right around you," he continued. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and was so different from the cold and confident Beak Seung Jo I knew. I didn't know what to say.

"I love you Oh Ha Ni."

I beamed at him happily and threw my arms around his neck leaning up for a kiss. I touched his soft lips and his mouth moved slickly over mine. He tilted his head slightly and cradled my face softly.

We broke apart for air, and then I gave him my best puppy-dog face. "Can't you say it… just once more?"

He shook his head, smiling. "I love you, Oh Ha Ni."

"And again!" I begged.

"I love you. A thousand times so you don't have to ever ask again."

Overflowing with joy, I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a second. I felt a feather light touch on my lips and I leaned in closer it. I gripped his upper arms tightly and let him take my weight. I pressed myself closer and he kissed me slowly and freely.

I knew I didn't have to say it back. I had my turn, now it was his.

/_-_-_\

*** Class F - That's a reference from the anime, not from the drama. It's the lowest class according to grades :P**


	3. Jealous Kisses

**A/N: They're kind of OCC. Just a warning. **

**Hi guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks a lot! Anyways, here is the next chapter. I have another comming up, but it's really crappy so I don't know if I'll post it... haha! Anyways, I let you read and I'll go back to watching more K-Drama! **

**For now, see you at the bottom :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous Kiss- Bull Fight<strong>

"Seung Jo Ah, please, please, _please_ take me shopping. I _really_ need a new pair of shoes."

"No." Of course he would say that. He just needed a little push. So I tried again.

"Seung Jo," I peered up through my lashes. "I _really_ need them for work. These heels," I pointed to the black and white pair near the door, "Are _killing_ my feet."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. His nose did that cute screwing up thing when he was about to give up. I internally cheered.

"Okay." I cheered, but he cut me off, "But! _But_, you have a spending limit."

"Yay! Thank you _so_ much. Let's go." I pulled on a pair of slippers, grabbed my purse, and ran out squealing.

Seung Jo followed much slower, and _much_ more reluctantly. He jammed the keys in and twisted them angrily to start the engine. When I reached over to open the roof, he snapped at me and told me to put my hand back where it belonged.

"But it's more fun when it's open!"

"So?" And that was the end of that.

/_-_-_\

We reached the giant mall and hour and a half later. I was quivering excitedly, and shot out of the car like a bow from an arrow.

"Wait up, crazy lady," he called from the car as he locked up.

He caught up to me and fell in step beside me. I hooked my arm through his and flitted from one shoe store to the other.

"Does it really take this long to by one pair of shoes?" he asked.

"Yes, Seung Jo. You need a pair that calls out to you and feels like magic on your feet."

"Yea, well if you had found on like that the first time, we wouldn't be here."

I scrunched up my face at his annoying logic. "Whatever," I said flippantly and continued to drag him through the mall.

We reached a small shoe store in the corner and I pulled him in after me. I picked up a navy blue pair of flats with a cute flower on the toe.

"How does this look?" I asked him.

He looked at it quickly and said, "Good."

I pouted. "Sung Jo Ah! Tell me what you really think."

He filled his cheeks with air then puffed out noisily. "You're the one who's going to wear them. _You_ should be choosing."

I became angry and stomped the other direction. "Fine! Go look at the men's shoes or something. I'll look myself!"

Without Seung Jo, I was able to look at shoes much quicker. It was nice and quiet too, so could actually think. I know what Seung Jo would say to that, _you can actually think?_

Sometimes he made me so mad. I can't even explain, but he didn't have to be so obnoxious about his brains, flaunting them every single time and outing me down. Or being just plain rude.

I peeked over the shoe rack to see what Seung Jo was doing. He was actually looking at men's shoes, that idiot!

I angrily huffed and furiously began shuffling through the giant shoe selection.

"Madam, would you like some help?" someone next to me asked.

I looked up in surprise, first thinking that Seung Jo had come back. It wasn't him, but another boy, about a year or two older than me.

"Oh, no. I'm just browsing."

He chuckled. "You're browsing pretty determinedly though. You just about destroyed my whole display."

I looked at the racks behind me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll help you clean."

His eyes got wide. "Oh, no. It's okay. Just ask if you need help finding anything."

"Um, can you just measure my foot size?" I asked. I had better check to see if my size hadn't changed. I looked back quickly to see if Seung Jo was okay, but he wasn't in my immediate line of vision.

I plopped down on a chair as the sunbae came back with a foot measuring ruler. He slipped off my shoe and looked at me, quickly smiling.

"You are a 240." He helped put my shoe back on and I thanked him.

"What kind of shoe are you looking for?" he asked seemingly interested.

"A yellow ballet slipper type, with a bow on top. I'm a nurse, so it has to be comfy."

He instantly perked up at that. "A nurse? Where?"

"It's about an hour and a half away from here."

"Oh. I work just down at the hospital the road as a nurse too. This is just a weekend part time job."

"That's nice."

I continued browsing, trying to ignore the sunbae behind me. He was much more eager to help me shoe shop than Seung Jo. By the way, where was he?

"Are you with anyone?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Seung Jo Ah. But he doesn't seem too interested in shopping with me"

"Who wouldn't like to be with you?" I laughed at his quick complement.

He fell silent and continued to follow me as I made my way through the racks of shoes.

Then he said, "Come with me to the back. I'll show you some really nice discount shoes."

"Oh Ha Ni!" Seung Jo called, and I saw him walking towards me with a pair of yellow flats with a cute black and white bow on them.

My eyes widened and I squealed. "Seung Jo Ah! They're perfect. And they're my size too!" I weighed them in my hand, and then peered at the inside. "They have a jell bottom. Wow!"

"Are they calling to you?" he asked with a smirk, but his eyes were above my shoulder to something behind me. I turned remembering the sunbae behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the selection we have inside?" he asked, glaring slightly at Seung Jo.

"Um…" I said hesitating.

Seung Jo cut in quickly, "Let's buy these."

I looked at the shoes in my hand. I couldn't believe Seung Jo had brought me the perfect flats, with the exact description that I had wanted.

"I think I'll buy these," I said happily, and walked past Seung Jo. He handed me thirty thousand won and I went to the register to buy the shoes.

I waited near the door scanning the shop for Seung Jo. Two minutes later he appeared, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

"What took you so long?" I asked him curiously.

He replied mysteriously, "Oh, I just had some business to take care of."

This time, he was much more lighthearted, and asked to carry my bag.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked, just in case he was still annoyed with having to come to the mall for shoe shopping.

"No, it's okay. But this time, I think I'll help you choose your things."

I shrugged, not thinking too much into it. We walked into another store and promptly Seung Jo dragged me to the back of the store and had me pinned against the wall.

"Wha… what are you doing?" I asked him tripping over my words.

His mouth crashed on mine and he trapped me in his arms, not letting me move. I struggled, confused as to what he was doing.

"We're in public!" I hissed, peering around him once he pulled back.

"Don't say you like any other guy," he whispered, his voice deeper than normal, his sweet breath fanning over my face.

I was momentarily dazed. What was he talking about?

"The shoe shop?" he said, jogging my memory.

"Oh! What? I never said I liked him."

"But you were laughing at his jokes and being friendly."

I looked at him weird, but his mouth was on mine once more. His lips pressed down on mine possessively and I could feel his tongue flick in and out between us. We were pressed together everywhere, his lean body against mine- hard against soft. His form was leaning over mine; a protective lion protecting its mate. And, did his lips on mine feel oh so good!

I hadn't known Seung Jo Ah could be so jealous, but I quite liked it.

He gripped my hips tightly, as if saying _you're mine. _I twined my hands around his neck, kissing back eagerly.

"We better stop," I managed to pant out, reluctantly pulling away from him, and still feeling wobbly from the kiss. I looked past him to the window near the front of the shop.

The sunbae from the shoe store was standing near the window, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

I scrambled away from Seung Jo in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked worriedly. He glanced back and saw what I was seeing. He tensed and pulled away from me.

I swear I heard him growl, "I thought I had finished my business at the shoe store," under his breath.

"Wait! Seung Jo Ah! Let's just go home," I yelled after him and dragged him to the car, hands swinging between us.

"Thanks for the shoes," I said cheerfully.

"I hate shoe shopping," Seung Jo muttered forcefully, glaring out the windshield. But I saw those lips twitch into a quick smile…

I just laughed happily in response and pressed the button to bring the roof down.

This time he didn't stop me.

**R&R! Thanks! **


	4. Relieved Kisses

**Yea... I'm not too happy with this one but I postponed a day already. Sorry guys. By the way, thank you for all the reviews, glad to know what people think about the collection :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't know who created this drama, but I fall at their feet. And I can't touch my own toes... **

**See you at the bottom! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Porcelain Toilets-<strong>Relived Kiss**

Everything was foggy and I felt sick. I curled up in a ball to try and stop the pain in my stomach, moaning under my breath. I pressed my hands over my abdomen trying to stop the sharp pains.

"Oh Ha Ni, stop moving around!" Seung Jo mumbled into his pillow.

"Sorry," I whispered through my teeth back at him.

Suddenly I shot up and clamped a hand over my mouth; I rushed to the bathroom stumbling over the sheets. I fell over the toilet. Waves of nausea pounded my stomach.

I heaved into the toilet, again and again, my throat clenching and my eyes watering.

"Ha Ni Ah?" Seung Jo asked groggily. "What's wrong?" He stumbled into the bathroom with mused hair and sleep ridden eyes.

I turned to speak, but my throat caught and I ducked under to release the contents of my stomach once more.

He stumbled over and messily held my hair back, still in sleep mode. Patting my back and rubbing reassuring circles he soothed me, but not my stomach.

I rested my head on the cool porcelain catching my breath before I had to hunch over again. I hated that feeling of not being able to breathe or think clearly, and have your watery eyes blind your sight. It was the worst feeling of helplessness.

I turned to vomit for the fifth time, nothing coming up but a thin trickle of water. I heaved again and again, my stomach clenching in spasms and my airways constricting. I started to sob quietly and Seung Jo just sat beside me loosely holding my hair back.

I turned around to hug him, my tiredness from the time of night catching up to me. I curled up in his lap, and felt the gently sway of him carrying me back to bed.

/_-_-_\

The door opened and closed. A cold hand felt my forehead and neck. "Is she okay?" a soft, high voice asked.

As if in answer, I shot up, eyes wild and ran to the bathroom. Heavy steps followed me and this time held my hair back properly.

"Shhh," Seung Jo whispered soothingly in my ear.

I hadn't eaten anything since last night, so I was just dry heaving over and over again, stomach clenching and unclenching horribly. I kept going for about two minutes until a trickle of white came up. I leaned back into Seung Jo panting and eyes watering.

"Hey, hey," he whispered and looked at me worriedly. Seung Jo's mom stood at the bathroom door and rushed forward with a glass of water in her hand.

"Just take a small sip and see if you can hold it down," Seung Jo said. He tilted the cup and let some water into my mouth. I swallowed, my throat feeling much better with some hydration.

I tried to stand and Seung Jo backed away to give me some room. The room swayed, but I managed to put one foot in front of the other and make it to the bed. I crawled under the sheets and quickly glanced at the time. It was eight in the morning. I flipped over and tried to ignore my churning stomach.

/_-_-_\

It had been less than ten minutes when I was running to the bathroom again. No one was in the room so I clutched the rim with one hand and pulled my hair back with the other. The once sip of water came back up, my stomach not even able to hold that.

The door quickly opened and this time it was Seung Jo's mom. "Oh Ha Ni!" she fretted, feeling my clammy forehead. "Oh gosh, I can't believe that horrid Seung Jo left for work."

"It's okay," I mumbled to the bathroom carpet; that was to be predicted anyways.

"No, no, no. It's just unacceptable…" she went on talking her voice lulling me to sleep right on that bathroom floor. I snapped up when I felt the second wave of nausea moving in and I almost sobbed as I threw up again.

I coughed into my hand and my eyes grew wide when I saw the red stain on my pajama sleeve. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show anyone.

I wish Seung Jo Ah was here.

/_-_-_\

A warm hand touched my forehead and straightened out the blanket. My throat felt sore and my stomach wasn't feeling any better.

"Oh Ha Ni. Are you awake," Seung Jo whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

I nodded and asked, "How was work." He looked confused.

"I didn't go to work."

"Why?" I asked him. "I thought…"

He glared at me, at least from what I could tell through my half closed eyes. I was too tired to care though. "I wouldn't go to work when you're throwing up all over the place."

"It was just in the toilet."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked ignoring me. He pushed back my hair and felt my forehead. He then roughly stuck a thermometer in my mouth. He read the number and his eyes widened. "103.4 fever." He pressed lightly on my abdomen and I reflexively moaned.

He looked at me. "That hurt really bad, or just a little?"

"A lot. I-" suddenly my chest contracted and my chest tightened. I tried to breathe… but couldn't. I struggled to suck in.

Seung Jo's eyes widened and he stared at me as if in shock. Not a muscle moved and it was as if he was a statue. His breath quickened and when I sucked in a breath of air greedily, he was still standing as if in shock.

"Let's go. We're going to the hospital." His voice was strained and tight, his emotions held tightly in check.

/_-_-_\

A doctor had me take a physical examination. He then had an x-ray of my chest done.

"Have you coughed up blood?"

I hesitated, but answered. "Yes. But just once!" He nodded and wrote something down.

"I'll just take a mucus sample and we'll be right back." He swabbed my mouth and I waited in the room for fifteen minutes. When he came back he gave me the diagnosis.

"It's a bacterial pneumonia that can be cured in one to two weeks. I'll just prescribe some oral medication. Dr. Beak Seung Jo can probably help with that anyways. He should know what needs to be done. I'll go over it with him anyways though."

I nodded and closed my eyes wearily.

/_-_-_\

I lay on my bed at night. I turned to face Seung Jo and looked at his sleeping form.

He opened on eye and looked at me.

"Why didn't you go to work?" I asked softly in the dark. I only was able to see the sharp angle of his jaw and his open eyes.

"I did. At first. But… but I was worried and then mom called, and-" he paused and glared at me angrily. "I saw blood on your sleeve! Why didn't you tell me?"

I answered him calmly. "You didn't ask."

He glared at me angrily. "That was such a stupid thing to do! And when you didn't breath, and I saw you like that, I just… my mind froze and," he stopped suddenly.

He roughly pulled my close and kissed me. I knew he would likely get sick, but I was too tired to care. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, feeling his lips move on mine in that slow teasing way that I loved. His hands gripped my hips tightly and I gripped his hair in my fist.

"I was scared," he told me plainly, looking into my eyes. "I don't like it when you do that. So don't."

And he brought his lips to mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too sure about this chapter (once again, just realized I'm repeating myself). Just send me a review about your thoughts. Thanks! Hehe, a my totally creepy love... just kidding! Maybe ;)<strong>


	5. Comforting Kisses

**Oh my gosh, yes. I know. ANOTHER depressing chapter. I'm sorry. Also, I know I haven't been posting, but I have been leaving my school work to collect dust in the corner. I really needed to pick up the slack. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-Playful Kiss is not this angsty. So, no. I don't own. Gosh the things I would do if I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of a Mother- Comforting Kiss <strong>

My eyes moved listlessly through the house. Beak Seung Jo had gone for work before me and I had over slept.

I felt empty like a withered hollow shell. I looked at the calendar and sighed. I slowly closed my eyes and forced myself to take a deep breath.

I don't know how long I sat there. Was it minutes? Hours?

But I finally got up and out of bed. I was able to move and breathe. I was alive.

I decided I would clean the house to try and take my mind of off of what today meant. I slowly dragged out the cleaning supplies and got to work scrubbing down the counter tops and bathrooms.

But I couldn't stop my mind from wandering.

I remembered her warm smile, and her small, soft hands. I even remembered when she would fight with my dad over something on the menu and things would get nasty. But even that was a fond memory now.

I tried to move my mind away from the past to what I had now. Beak Seung Jo, and my father were here with me and that's what mattered.

I pulled my hair into a bun and started to sweep the floor. I must have gone over it a hundred times. There was not a speck of dust on the floor. I then filled a bucket with soapy water and mopped the titles. While it dried, I went to get the vacuum cleaner. I was reluctant to turn it on for I knew it would roar like crazy and fill the peaceful quiet with noise.

But I flicked the switch and quickly sucked up all the dirt on the carpets. When I was finished, the hose was fully clean. It had taken me only two hours to fully clean the house and put the laundry in. I stood in the middle of the living room wondering what to do now.

I picked up my phone and dialed my dad.

"Appa, can I come to the noodle shop?"

I hear the busy noise of the kitchen behind him as he said, "Why are you even asking?"

I hung up and quickly slipped my coat on. I hopped onto my bike and pedaled as fast as I could to the noodle shop. I wasn't prepared for the melancholy that would hit me as soon as I saw the shop.

I wondered how hard it was for Appa to be working in this shop today, having to force a smile on for everyone.

I locked my bike to the rack outside and walked in. "Appa! I'm here."

"Oh Ha NI!" Bong Joon Gu franticly waved me over. I sat at the noodle bar and placed my face in my hands. "What shall I make for my Oh Ha Ni today?" I smiled at him and asked for nothing. My stomach just wasn't up for eating today.

"Joon Gu, get back to work!" shouted my dad.

"Okay chief!" He saluted him and ran back inside. He really was getting to be a great chef. I smiled fondly at his busy form, hands moving quickly over ingredients-selecting some and ignoring others.

I turned to the plaque of my small baby handprints and the imprint of my mother's nimble hands. I traced the outline lightly and closed my eyes, breathing the smells of the pasta house. I tried to keep the tears in that threatened to spill over.

I felt a warm hand lay on mine. I looked up into the weathered face of my dad. "Appa," I said, looking at the plaque. He gently rubbed circles in my hand with his thumb.

"It's okay, Ha Ni-ah," he whispered. He patted my hand and pushed himself up. I watched him keep walking steady, and felt ashamed for feeling this way. Here he was, going on strong while I sat around and cried.

I felt so weak. So alone. Why did no one get it?

/_-_-_\

I walked past Baek Eun Jo, who looked at me warily. "Why are you so quiet?" When I didn't answer he teased, "Have you gone mute? Good thing since you can barely read anyways."

I chewed my lip and looked away. He frowned and I could feel his gaze on me as I walked upstairs.

I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes.

My father offered no comfort; I felt as if his pain was greater than mine, why should I burden him by showing him my pain too? Bong Joon Gu was too loud and boisterous; he was always moving around and never still. Beak Seung Jo just didn't get it and I don't think he ever would.

I felt the bed dip down from Seung Jo lying next to me. He draped a hand across my waist and tugged me towards him. He peppered kisses up and down my neck and I shivered.

But I wasn't in the mood. I could offer anything back; I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I put my hands on his shoulders and firmly pushed away. "Stop."

His eyes searched mine questioningly. He stroked my arms slowly and he sighed. "Ha Ni-ah," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gulped and tears threatened to flow.

He pulled me to him again and tucked me tightly against his chest. "You're never alone, okay. Don't ever cry when I'm not there, okay."

A sob wrenched its way out and the dam broke. Sometimes in the presence of someone you love, you can let all your sorrows go. You can mourn and then put the burden down. So I leaned agains Seung Jo and let him take my weight.

I felt his light kiss against my forehead and hair. His soothing humming washed over me, creating a sense of peace.

"You're not alone," he repeated firmly. He pulled back to look me in the eye. "Remember that, idiot Oh Ha Ni," he finished fondly.

He reached up and with small kisses, wiped my tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R for tons of turkeytofurky on Thanksgiving! **

**Hey guys, the next chapter isn't depressing. In fact... it has bubbles. Yay! It's much more fluffy and light so stick around ;)**


	6. Playful Kisses

**I'm back! And as I promised, this is fun and bubbly :) **

**I'm so thankful to the people who read and reviewed. It's been a while since I've posted another chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I no own this. Meh ;( **

* * *

><p><strong>Full of Bubbles- Playful Kiss<strong>

We stood face to face in the airport, unsure of what to do now. I bit my lip and looked at his stoic face.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked unsurely.

He touched my hand gently, his eyes softening. "It's only two days." He tentatively reached forward and pulled me close. I gripped him tightly, willing him not to leave. I inhaled the scent of his shirt, memorizing it into my mind.

"Be safe," I murmured and he smoothed my hair. It was a seemingly tender moment between the two of us. We were indifferent to the people bustling around us.

He reluctantly pulled away, glancing at his watch. "I've got to go. You should ask for a ride or take the bus, don't drive by yourself. And remember, you have a nurse's convention tomorrow." He swiftly dropped a kiss on my cheek and then turned to the gate. He walked to security and I waved at his back until he turned the corner.

My hand brushed the cheek he had kissed, feeling my face flush red. I must have stood for a good ten minutes until the tingle disappeared and I turned out of the airport.

/_-_-_\

"Nurse Oh, where's Beak-shi?" asked one of my co-workers.

I was sitting in the lounge sipping a coffee. Surprisingly, I was doing pretty well by myself. "Um, he went to a convention in Osaka," I cautiously replied. She normally didn't talk to me and I was wondering why she was starting now.

"When is he coming back?" she asked eagerly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "He's coming in two days. Why?"

"Well I was thinking about going on a double date! You could bring Beak-shi and I could bring my boyfriend."

But I already knew what my answer was going to be. I remembered what happened at our honeymoon-double dating with that other couple- it had not had a good outcome.

"No thank you. We're really very busy," I refused politely. I didn't understand why that even though people knew we were married, they still tried to take Seung Jo-ah from me.

I got up feeling lonely because Seung Jo wasn't here to eat lunch with me. So, I dumped my coffee and busied myself with work again.

/_-_-_\

I was sitting at the table dejectedly peeling oranges.

"Ha Ni, don't feel bad. He'll be back tomorrow night," Umma said patting my hand. "Why don't we bake something for when he comes back?"

I looked at the clock, not really seeing the time. I was in a reverie remembering the conversation we had had at the airport before he left.

"_And remember, you have a nurse's convention tomorrow."_

My head snapped up as I remembered. "Ommo! I have a convention to go to!" I screamed. I rushed around trying to grab my bag and shoes at the same time. I quickly brushed my hair into a ponytail and rushed out, Umma yelling behind me.

If only Seung Jo was here; he'd help me remember things like this.

/_-_-_\

I came back around eleven at night, half asleep. I head rolled to the side as I stumbled inside and struggled to keep my eyes open.

I covered my mouth as I yawned and suddenly I tripped over a pair of shoes that had not been there when I left. All the sleep left me in that moment and I was wide awake, flailing my arms and trying to catch myself.

I fell on my hands and picked up the shoe I had tripped over. I squinted and reached up to flip the lights on. With the foyer lights brightly streaming down, I saw that it was Seung-Jo's work shoes. I frowned and then shrugged, tossing it aside carelessly.

There was only one more night until Seung-Jo Ah came back home. I couldn't wait to feel his lean arms around me and his light, airy breath on my neck. I could almost feel it now, just imagining it.

I shook my head and sighed. I really needed some sleep.

I started towards the stairs, but someone was in the kitchen; the lights were on and I could hear the sound of running water.

Turning into the kitchen, I expected Umma- not a kitchen full of soap bubbles with Seung-Jo in the middle. He gave me a sheepish smile and raised his hands in a shrug.

I squinted my eyes and peered harder. The kitchen was filled with soap bubbles. Why? Seung- Jo started towards me but I held out my hands. His smile slipped but mine only grew wider.

"Are you doing the _dishes_?" I asked unbelievingly. I raised my eyebrows and stepped into the mess. "And why is the kitchen full of bubbles?" My eyes followed the few that had floated to the ceiling as I had stepped into a pile of them on the floor. They spun in shiny, translucent orbs.

"I was trying to surprise you by cleaning the house and the washing machine exploded. I'm not sure why," said Seung-Jo nonchalantly as if this was a normal everyday thing- us standing in a kitchen full of bubbles at eleven at night.

"You do know you're a day early, right?" I wondered where all this spontaneity was coming from.

His eyes tightened and he looked away with a secret smile. "Help me clean the kitchen and I'll tell you why I'm here early."

I grinned and tossed my bag onto the couch. "Count me in!"

I snapped on a pair of yellow kitchen gloves and armed myself with a sponge and a towel. Seung-Jo was next to me looking adorable with his pink rubber gloves. He turned his head and winked playfully.

"Hana, Dul, Set!" I whisper-shouted and we charged forwards to remove all the bubbles from the kitchen before Umma came downstairs and saw the disaster.

I was reaching up on my tippy-toes to try and wipe some bubbles off the top cabinet when Seung-Jo flung a bunch of soap my way. It hit my neck and slid down soaking my t-shirt. I whirled around shrieking and threw a bunch of soap his way.

He ducked in time and remained un-soaped. I squealed in delight and ran towards him with more soap in my hands. He grinned his perfect smile and tilted his head. He was armed as well.

Bubbles flew towards me at I threw them back at the same time that he did. Mine hit the cupboard behind him while his hit me in the side.

Even though I hadn't hit him once, I laughed freely. I had never felt so light before- and never with Seung-Jo Ah like this. It was like floating on a cloud of bubbles.

I tried to get closer to him but slipped and fell ungraciously on my butt soaking my pant. I could feel the blood rush up to my face as Seung-Jo cackled; nevertheless, he walked towards me to help me up.

He gave me his hand and I gripped it tightly before sharply tugging him down as well. Payback.

He fell on next to me and we sat on the floor chuckling for a while.

Sung-Jo turned to me with a salacious smile and reached over me so that I was trapped under him between his knees.

My breath caught and I got even warmer, heat creeping through my arms and between my legs. We were impossibly close and our eyes were wide open and unblinking.

"Seung-Jo Ah," I gasped quietly as he lowered his lips to mine. Feather light kisses were peppered all over my face, so light. He pulled back every time I pushed forward making me ach with need.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at me. Slowly, he pushed me back until I was lying in the bubbles and he was kneeling over me. All I could see was him; smell him; feel him. He slowly lowered himself even closer until we were joined at every point. I shuddered with anticipation of the next kiss.

"Why do you make me feel so stupid?" he moaned into my neck and I buzzed with pleasure.

"Don't ask me questions _now_," I growled and pulled him up to place my lips fiercely on his. But before I could properly deepen this kiss, he pulled back just a fraction. The mischievous twinkle was back in his eyes and I knew what he was planning before he had even moved.

I grasped desperately next to me for a handful of bubbles and shoved them in his face. He reared up sputtering. I wiggled out from underneath him and giggled until my sides hurt.

"I've finally got you!"

Seung-Jo laughed and held my arms tightly so that I couldn't move. He bent down and I felt his light, airy breath on my neck. "You've already got me," he whispered.

I pulled back in shock, eyes wide open. Since when had Seung-Jo been so playful and free? He smiled guessing my thoughts and swooped in for another playful kiss.

"Since now," he laughed, answering my thoughts.

/_-_-_\

We had cleaned the kitchen and snuck quietly up to our room. Nothing could be done about the black and crumpled metal of the washing machine, but at least it wouldn't look so messy.

I lay curled up against Seung-Jo's side. He was quiet for the length of time, but then he started to stroke my hair absentmindedly.

I looked at him to see that his normal stoic face was back; nevertheless, his closed eyes and relaxed mouth made him look even younger and less stressed.

"Why did you come back a day early?" I whispered into the dark.

"Go to sleep," was the quiet response that I got.

I sighed and tighten my hold around him.

Seung-Jo finally opened his eyes and his lips quirked upwards. "Because I missed you," he said flatly and his smirk grew even wider when my mouth dropped open.

"You are so weird," I mumbled, but I grinned with pleasure into the pillow at his answer. At least now I could properly fall asleep.

**Anymore ideas or things you'd like to see? I'll take requests... I'm running out of ideas :O **


	7. Sorrowful Kisses

**Hey guys, been absent for a while but I realized tha growing up can have a huge effect on your writing. But I thought I might post something that I had sitting around for a while. Enjoy :) **

**Reach Out to Me-Sorrowful Kiss**

"I think it's time for me to grow up," Oh Ha NI said from across the table. I looked up at her in confusion. She was looking down at her empty plate and biting her pink lips.

"I don't understand," I said when she didn't elaborate. I was confused as to why she was bringing such a random topic up. What did she mean anyways?

"I think," she paused again trying to gather her thoughts. "I think- no, I know that I've been too dependent on you."

I frowned once more. She was 24 and very independent now; I didn't get where all this was coming from.

"I don't really think so," I replied.

Her face lit up at this. I could see her eyes shine and crinkle with her overjoyed smile. But it didn't last do long. I didn't like that. If only I was able to make her smile like that more often. She never asks for anything in return for all the happiness she gives me, and all I can seem to give back are stoic glances and rare compliments. Just the way she glowed at my simple compliment showed how I never took the time to pay attention to my wife.

"I think I need to leave," she said suddenly. It was so out of the blue it took the breath straight from my lungs. I tried to compose myself and I saw the hurt on her face from my blank reaction. I longed to reach out and stop her from killing me, but I was to shocked to move. To shocked to even breathe.

"What," I managed to gasp out. My neurons weren't firing all at once and I struggled to grasp what she'd just said.

"Seung Jo-ah. I need to move out. We skipped the dating part of our relationship and went straight to marriage. We skipped the living apart and have lived together even before we started dating. Instead of being independent before leaning on you, I let you carry me first. But I realized that I'd like to walk on my own two feet now."

I was shocked. I couldn't articulate anything more. What had brought this sudden change of mindset. The mere thought of her living apart from me made my breath hitch in my chest and my throat tighten. I couldn't imagine it. Not now. Not after living with her for so long.

"I'm serious Seung Jo." She must have seen the shock on my face and misread it for disbelief, but all I was thinking of was how miserable I'd be without her living next to me.

She pushed her chair back and put the dishes in the sink. Without facing me she said, "I love you Seung Jo. But I've thought about this for a while. The two days I ran away from you before wasn't thought out, purely selfish, and too short." The water started running and she started to scrub the dishes. "This time it's for me. It's for me to gain my own feet and for me to prove myself to MYSELF. Not to make YOU jealous or worried."

I couldn't help myself. I pushed the chair back and strode towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. I was puzzled and scared by this new woman I front of me. The change wasn't unwelcome, but it sure as hell was frightening.

She twisted in my arms to face me and clung to my shirt. I pressed her against the counter and ducked to kiss her. One kiss turned into two and soon I was tracing my tongue lightly against the edge of her hot lips. Her soft body clung to me and I slowly drew a needy moan from her. My lips curved in a smile of satisfaction against her mouth. Her small fingers traced up towards my neck and she gripped my hair pulling me closer to her. Closer and closer I pushed myself against her spiraling into an unknown cavern of feelings. Sadness and sorrow. Lust and love. Passion and desire. I tried to show all the emotions I couldn't voice in my physical actions.

She finally pulled back, gasping for air.

She breathed my name and I looked into her eyes. I have her my full attention, listening with ears and heart wide open.

"Will you look for an apartment with me?"

I didn't answer and she prodded me once more.

"Seung Jo, you had your chance to live alone. Give me mine," she whined. She had a point. While I had lived on my own and found my own feet I left her behind with no consideration to her thoughts or feelings. I couldn't believe I had acted like that. I couldn't believe I STILL acted like that.

From her eyes, I knew what she wanted I hear from me. I ducked down near her ear and whispered, "Don't go." Two simple words that had to be drawn out of me kicking and screaming.

Her eyebrows shot up with surprise. She hadn't expected me to say the words-to show do much emotion. I couldn't stop the slow spreading grin from being able to surprise her so thoroughly.

"I love you," she said with delight and sprang at me again.

I pulled back with a grin. "Isn't the guy supposed to be attacking the girl?"

She simply shrugged and kissed me again.

/_-_-_\

Oh Ha Ni leaned over my shoulder peering at what I was looking at: I was looking at cheep, safe apartments to rent for four to six months.

My wife and I had stayed up late discussing the details of the move, all of which she had carefully, and secretly, planned for.

I wish I could have expressed my unwillingness for her to move. Who would make the noise and disturbance I needed in my life? Who would shake me from my work and invite me to play?

I needed Ha Ni-ah, but I couldn't find the words or bring myself to express that to her.

"I like that one," she said pointing to the apartment that was slightly expensive but close to the house we were in now.

I was shocked at the speed and energy she took to planning the move and applying for a real job. Her determination was something I had always knew about, but I had never seen her channel it into one specific goal. It was amazing what she could do when she focused her unfailing determination on one goal!

"Too expensive," I disagreed.

"But it's close to you."

"Ya! Do you want to stand on your own?" I asked throwing all my frustration that I wasn't able to stop her from leaving at her.

She reeled back in hurt and I regretted that I snapped at her immediately.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I groaned in frustration. What was she apologizing for? I was at fault.

She turned away from me fully. I bit my lip to stop another groan. Why couldn't I do things right? Around Ha Ni-ah, I always fumbled and messed up like a middle school boy with his first crush. It was embarrassing.

"Seung Jo-ah," she started and then stopped herself.

"What?" I asked avoiding her face.

She nodded her head 'nothing' and I asked again searching her eyes for a clue of what she felt, seeking a peek into her thoughts. But her face reviled nothing and once again I grew frustrated at myself for not being able to red my own wife.

"How about this," I asked, tapping the screen, pointing to something that was close to the hospital and cheaper than the last.

She smiled and hugged me tightly from behind. I could feel her soft breath against my neck and I felt my body stand at attention, suddenly aware of her every move.

"It's perfect!" she squealed and I sighed in happiness. At least I was able to do one thing right.

/_-_-_\

I could feel soft lips caressing my cheek and moving down my neck to where my pulse ran sucking lightly.

I woke from my daze suddenly wide awake. I rolled over to find Ha Ni-ah with dried tears down her face looking at me.

"Go to sleep," I mumbled, trying to ignore the guilt I felt at saying those worded. I couldn't think clearly enough to offer any comforting words of advice at this time of the night. My stomach twisted painfully when her face crumpled and she brought her hand up to cover a sob.

I slowly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "Sleep, my Ha Ni," I whispered into the dark. Her face was pressed to my chest and I looked over her head into the dark room. My eyes still hadn't adjusted and all I saw was a dark, frightening void.

"I'm scared," her small voice floated up to me up from the dark. But I was unable to grasp it. And it slipped through my fingers. All I was able to say was, "Sleep."

/_-_-_\


	8. Apologetic Kisses

**This was originally going to be called "Excited Kiss" but then I though that actually the mood isn't that but apologetic and sad instead. So I guess this is kind of sad, but I hope the beginning fills your fluff needs ;)**

**Thanks for hanging on to my sporadic update schedule. And thanks for all the reviews and other likes/favorites. **

* * *

><p><strong>Apologetic<strong>** Kisses **

This time I knew it was real. This time I could feel the slightest bump of a baby protruding from my soft stomach. The product of Seung-jo ah and me. It made me blush to remember that night where Seung-jo was feeling loving.

_"Do you know how much I really love you?" he whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck and his hands slipped under my shirt. I gasped as his hands ran higher up my stomach and lightly gripped my sides. He pulled himself up again to kiss my lips this time more fiercely. His mouth eased mine open and his tongue slipped inside, exploring. I gently bit down on his lips and he moaned, deep and low. I arched my back to meet him, need growing in the pit of my stomach making me wanton. He pressed his pelvis to mine and ground downward eliciting a delicious moan from me. I dug my nails into his arms, pressing him towards me, harder, tighter. _

_His long finger dipped under the hem of my shirt and traced the edge of my bra. His hands were cool and dry against my burning skin, and he left behind him a trail of goose bumps. _

_It was raining outside and the curtains were drawn. My senses were in hyper-alert, feeling every small brush against my skin. I leaned up and kissed him back, slowly. My eyes were closed but I could feel every line of his pressing against me and his gentle love. His head ducked down as he sucked gently on my neck, turning it a bright red. I pulled back, giving him an embarrassed look while he just smiled saccharinely in return. _

_"I'm sorry I don't say it so often. But I just don't know how to say it," he confessed to me when the lights were dark and the sheets curled around our bodies, touching at all points, referring to how he rarely said 'I love you'. _

_I knew he was showing a very deep part of himself. A side that only ever comes out when the lights are off and no one is looking. _

_"Seung-jo ah?" I asked. _

_"Mmhm." _

_"Can you kiss me again?" _

_I could see his white teeth showing in his wide grin even in the dark and he leaned over to oblige me. _

I couldn't wait to tell him. No matter that he made fun of me last time when I thought I was pregnant, this time I really was! I wonder how our kids would look like. Seung-jo always complained that he hoped that our kid would get his smarts not mine and I secretly hoped that as well, but I hoped we had a kid who at least looked like me in the slightest.

I suddenly felt inadequate against Seung-jo who was like a shining sun and anything I did paled in comparison to his achievements. But I didn't mind, as long as he was succeeding in his dreams. As long as he was happy with me.

I picked up the phone to call Appa and tell him the joyful news but then held back. Maybe I'd tell everyone all together.

Hm... Maybe I'll tell my friends. I called them and we agreed to meet at the coffee shop down the street.

"You're pregnant!" Joo Ri screamed. "Since when?" She paused and gave me a sly smile. "How?"

My face grew hot and I slapped her arm. "Joo Ri-ah! How could you ask that?" I said, scandalized. My mind flitted back to that night once more and I blushed bright red.

"Ahh! She's blushing!" Joo Ri squealed with Go Min-ah. "So they actually do _do_ things other than argue and hold hands!" Joo Ri said.

Go Min-ah looked at me and smiled gently. "Congratulations on the baby. What gender do you want it be?"

I bit my lip in though. A girl would be nice because I could take her out shopping and we could talk together. But a boy would be nice as well because I could teach him to be a great man and boys were just so cute easy to spoil.

"Either would be fine," I said truthfully and I asked them to hold on while I picked up the call I was getting on my phone.

"Ha Ni, do you want to go somewhere? I'm getting off early today," I heard Seung-jo ah's smooth voice ask me.

My jaw dropped for a minute and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. My friends gave me worried looks and I waved my hand to show I was ok.

"Ha Ni?" Seung-jo asked again. "Hello?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "I'm at the coffee shop. I'd love to go somewhere. You didn't tell me that you were getting off early!" The words tumbled out of my mouth quickly.

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the line. "I made lunch. We should go to the park or something."

I almost squealed out loud but then stopped myself. Be calm, I reminded myself.

"Ok I'll be home in ten minutes. Be ready."

I hung up and looked at my friends. "He called and we're going on a date!" I let my happiness fly and jumped up and down in my seat. "I'm going guys, I have to meet him at home in ten."

They looked me, their happiness for me making me feel so very grateful. "Go!" They ushered me out and I jogged back home careful not to disturb the baby inside of me.

/_-_-_\

I grabbed the other side of the doted yellow and white blanket Seung-jo had brought. We set it gently in the soft grass and I plopped down in the middle.

I looked up from my spot in the blanket to his face that looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"You're silly," he simply stated and carefully sat down. He looked stiff and uncertain about what to talk about. I rolled my eyes my eyes at his formal posture.

"Seung-jo ah, I have something to tell you."

He raised his eyebrows and his lips tilted up in a small smile. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "I'm pre-"

I was cut off by Seung-jo's laughter. I looked at him in surprise, seeing how rare it was to hear a full laugh from him.

He said in between sputters of laughter, "Don't tell me you're pregnant. Isn't it just indigestion like last time?"

I stared at him blankly. I had no idea what to say. What could I say when he had dismissed me so flatly? My stomach felt like it was knotting into a tight ball and I felt as if my heart was on the ground. I wanted to puke.

"Are you okay?" Seung-jo asked me, slight nervousness coloring his features.

I forced myself to swallow and I looked down, avoiding his face. Heat flooded my cheeks in shame and embarrassment.

There was silence between us for a tense few minutes.

"You... You're not pregnant, are you?" Seung-jo asked shakily.

I shot to my feet, vertigo making me sway. He reached up to steady me but I took a step away from him. A flash of hurt flickered across his face but I didn't feel an ounce of guilt. I kept my face smooth and walked away from him. I wanted to get away from here. Was having a baby really that bad? Did he have to be so rude and thoughtless?

I hopped onto the next bus and stared angrily outside, not focusing on the passing colors but my whirling thoughts inside instead.

/_-_-_\

**Seung-Jo POV: **

Anger bubbled inside of me. I had absolutely no filter in my mouth and no sensitivity.

I could only stare dumbly after Ha Ni as she walked away, tears falling down her cheeks. Her peach dress flowed around her small form making her look even sweeter and I wondered what was wrong with me that I would drive someone that sweet to tears.

I had thought that I was doing a good job, asking her on an impromptu date but I had screwed it all up when she dropped that bomb on me. The only way I could deal with the shock had been laughing. I couldn't comprehend being a father already when we were both so young.

My mind flashed back to that night where we had made love. Had it been that night or maybe in the other times we had done it in the following weeks?

I knew that we had used protection, but I remember...

Oh. Oh. I remembered now when we hadn't used it. We were married and it had been a very careless thing on my part.

How would we have time for a baby? We hadn't had planned for anything; not counting the items that we had gotten from our parents when Ha Ni ah had thought that she was pregnant, we had next to nothing for a baby.

No doubt Omma and Appa would be exuberant and I knew that even my little brother would love a baby, but...

I don't know what was wrong with me. I was being pessimistic and I had to bring others down with me. Suddenly I got up on my feet and quickly pack the uneaten food and rolled up the blanket. I shoved all the stuff into the basket and ran to the car. Maybe I could beat her home. I would explain myself more clearly. It wasn't that I wasn't excited, I was just nervous. Nervous that I wouldn't be a good enough father.

I reached home quickly but she wasn't there.

_I'm sorry. _I texted her but I didn't get a reply.

I called her next. Maybe she was too angry to come inside with me there as well.

My feet paced across the grass worriedly. I checked my phone constantly yet there was still no message or calls. My mouth was dry and I was starting to worry; it was getting dark outside.

_Can we talk? _I texted her once more. Where was she? I suddenly grew worried for her and for the small life inside of her as well. Despite my initial negative reaction I was already feeling a fierce protective feeling towards our baby. _Our_ baby. It sounded weird the more I thought it over, but it wasn't a bad sort of feeling.

I grabbed my coat and went out to the car. Maybe if I drove around I find her walking around. I knew that the chances of finding her like that were small but I didn't want to call mom and dad and alarm them, although I was getting quite alarmed myself.

I couldn't believe we had parted angry at each other. If anything had happened to her I would never forgive myself. I reached up to touch my check and found it damp. Was I crying? We had gotten into many fights before, but this time I felt a sick kind of remorse. What I had told her at the park made me feel dirty and I wished I could go back to that moment and take all that I had said back.

I drove around for over an hour but I still couldn't find her. She wasn't picking up her calls either. I speed back home hoping to check there once more before calling the police. My heart was racing and my fingers tapped the wheel nervously. I impatiently speed through yellow lights and drove like a madman.

The TV was on in the living room and I turned the corner and expected to see my little brother but instead I saw Ha Ni-ah sitting on the couch in her pajama eating from a tub of ice cream. My heart jumped into my throat with relief. If something had happened to her I would have never forgiven myself. I almost cried at the simple sight of her sitting there so peacefully and safe. After I got over my initial relief I almost flew in a rage seeing her sitting there so calmly and not knowing how much I worried over her, but I took a breath and instead decided to apologize.

"Oh Ha Ni," I whispered as I bent down close to her ear behind her. She jumped and dropped the spoon on the ground. She obviously had not forgotten our previous exchange as she glared at me, picked up the spoon, and walked away to deposit it into the sink.

I walked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards me. She came meekly but didn't say a word. I bent down to kiss her cheek and mumbled an apology. I turned her towards me so I could look her in the eyes.

"Ha Ni-ah, I am so very sorry. I am excited for this baby. Maybe a little scared."

Her features softened but she didn't say anything. I leaned closer to her lips and looked at her, asking for permission without words. She didn't pull away and I touched my mouth to hers, showing her that I was glad that were having this baby together.

"You need to talk to me Seung-Jo," she whispered as her hand tangled tightly in my hair. She gave it a sharp tug until it hurt. "But not in that way. And in _public_."

The way she said that made my heart twist in ways it had never before. I was forever grateful towards her for showing me how to love and feel emotions and for giving me this small, new life.

Her lips grazed mine and I pushed back until she was slightly bent over the cold counter. I lowered my hand so that it protected her from the cold hardness of the table. I opened my mouth, breathing in the sweet taste of my wife, trying to apologize and show her my happiness all in the same breath.

I pulled back and touched our foreheads together. "I'm excited," I told her earnestly and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R (read and review) as usual. Thanks :) <strong>


	9. Sneaky Kisses

**A/N: Thank you guys (and girls) so much for the constant faves and reviews! I know that I have been absent for a while. I was out of the country and didn't have my laptop with my files on it with me. Thank you for hanging in there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky Kisses- Our Little Brat<strong>

**Seung-Jo POV:**

My son was such a sucker for his mom—and I hated it. He knew that I hated it as well. Every time I'd lean in to kiss her before I left for work he tugged at her hand and asked her to tie his shoe for him. Every time I though he was asleep in his room and I crept off to our own master bedroom he'd pop in and snuggle in between us, wide awake and full of questions. Every time I went to sit next to Ha Ni-ah in a restaurant he was suddenly there first and already holding the menu.

He was an evil child. And although I couldn't help but want to bend over and slap him on his butt for being so insolent, he was our son and I loved him. I loved him with every piece of my heart that wasn't Ha Ni-ah's. And secretly, without Ha Ni-ah knowing, I had been giving some of her pieces to him. She had plenty; she could stand to spare a few.

"Appa." I looked down at our son's adorably round face, and I couldn't help the smile that split my face.

"What's up, Jae?" I asked putting down the medical journal I had currently been pouring over, trying to update my knowledge with the latest news and breakthroughs. The medical field was a fast paced and ever changing one, and I always had to be updating my information.

"Do you believe in God?"

My smile faded. Damn him and his questions.

"Well. I mean, there are some people who think that God created us and some people who think that atoms evolved to rearrange themselves into human beings," I tried to answer tactfully and carefully. Ha Ni-ah and I hadn't made much effort in going to church or being religious.

"But do you believe in God. Yes or no?" Jae asked once more wanting a straight forward, black and white answer that kids always want.

I hesitated. I was a doctor and a very literal person. My parents were slightly religious, but we were in no way orthodox. I was hesitant to believe that there was really a higher power. Then again, working at a hospital, miracles happen from time to time and you really question things all over again.

"Honey. Where are you?" Ha Ni-ah's voice called from the kitchen.

Both mine and Jae's head turned at the term of endearment. Sadly it wasn't for me as was apparent when Ha Ni-ah reached down to pull Jae into her arms and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"What are my two favorite guys talking about?" she asked and met my eyes with a small blush and smile. I felt my love grow for her even more every time she looked at me in that half shy half giddy expression. How could she love someone who had ignored her for the first four years of her pinning after me? How could she not give up even when talks of engagement had floated around? Every time I felt so grateful that she hadn't given up on a block of ice like me.

"Umma. Does God give you babies?"

Ha Ni-ah's eyes widened, and her blush deepened.

She stuttered, looking at me for help. I was trying to smother my laughter. That little brat finally decides to hit his mom with some hard questions and not me for once. Thank gosh she came into the living room at the perfect time.

"Well… you get a baby after doing something very special. Only a boy and a girl can make one."

I burst out laughing. "Something special?" I snickered and her face got so red I worried all the blood in her face would make her head pop. "That's the term you decide to use. Well I suppose it is pretty special."

She gave me a cute pout and slapped my arm. "Well, I don't see you helping me explain it."

"Mom. Just yes or no. Does God give you a baby?" whined Jae now getting impatient.

I finally cut in, giving Ha Ni some slack. "No, technically, God does not give you a baby. Some people believe otherwise though."

Jae looked on the verge of throwing a tantrum, and I glared at him before he could open his big mouth and start wailing. The kid was also aware that whenever he was with his mom he could get anything he desired no matter what it was. Ha Ni-ah would move mountains for Jae and at best move small streams for me. I could tell that most of my pieces of her heart had already been distributed out to Jae. That little sucker.

"Umma. Can I have a cookie," Jae diverted seeing my glare.

She opened her mouth, her gaze loving and ready to acquiesce. But I cut her off and said firmly, "No way. After lunch. You haven't eaten anything proper today."

Ha NI-ah looked at me guiltily, thanking me with her eyes for stopping her babying our kid. Or otherwise known as our little brat. Even my little brother loved to fawn over him and shower him with gifts. It seemed that I was the only sensible one around here.

"Let's go eat," I said and got up from the couch where I was reading a medical journal before Jae had come and asked his questions.

Ha Ni-ah put Jae down and he sprinted off to the kitchen to secure a spot. Finally. Alone with my wife for a few seconds.

"His questions get harder to answer the older he gets," Ha Ni-ah mumbled to me and I smiled at her.

"That's what you get for babying our kid. It's all your karma coming back to bite you," I snickered and leaned in for a kiss.

Ha Ni tiled her head up expectantly and that's when Jae raced in and tugged on Ha Ni-ah's hand yelling, "I can't reach the plates, Umma!"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. This little bugger actually had a radar in his mind that told him whenever his parents were about to kiss.

"You're not supposed to be able to reach them. You're six!" I almost growled at my own son, and then felt slightly guilty for sending him such menacing looks. But really, what a lame excuse for interrupting us.

Ha Ni-ah as usual was oblivious to my frustration and leaned over to ruffle his hair and sweetly say, "Hold on. Let me come with you and help you reach the plates."

They walked off hand in hand and I was left to contemplate how to get my wife alone for a few minutes without getting interrupted by our very own self-made cock block.

I walked into the kitchen to find the table set and Jae seated next to Ha Ni, as expected. I sat across from her and gave her a surly glare that I knew she didn't deserve at all. She looked adorable all confused so that eased some of my guilt.

"What's wrong?" she leaned over and whispered to me. Her breath fanned over my face, and I tightened my hands under the table to keep myself from reaching over the table and kissing her senseless right in front of our six year old son.

"Nothing," I mumbled and shoveled some more rice into my mouth. I swear Jae smirked at me. Seriously. I knew it was irrational to be jealous of my own son, but he really was stealing all my wife's time from me.

After we ate I gathered all the plates and put them in the sink.

"Jae. Why don't you watch some t.v? Umma and I will wash the dishes. Then we can all go out to the park for some time."

Jae pondered this for a moment and then he looked at Ha Ni-ah, eyes shining. "Umma. I want to help with the dishes today!"

She grinned and looked at me as if to say: _Look at our son, all grown up and willing to help. _

Ha Ni fussed over Jae and handed him a rag.

"Here you go," she said. "You can dry off all the plates that Appa hands you, okay. Be careful not to drop anything."

I pulled on my yellow rubber gloves and got to scrubbing. I looked at Ha Ni-ah and playfully flicked soap bubbles her way. They landed softly on her nose and she squealed and rubbed them off. I reached into the sink and flicked Jae with bubbles as well and he grumbled, yet his cheeks were flushed with happiness. At moments like this I felt completely at peace.

Ha Ni-ah flicked bubbles back at me, and she blushed when I gave her and impish grin, thinking back to the night almost six years ago where I had flown back early just to see her. And then we had some fun in the kitchen with the bubbles.

Even though I had married Ha Ni-ah, at that time it was a spur of the moment this egged on by her being swayed by another man. I had to admit, knowing that a girl was in love with you for four years without you ever returning that was an ego boost. And she had always had her attention on me before; I was suddenly scared that I would lose her when Bong Joong Gu asked her to marry him and she even considered saying yes. Of course I sound like a hypocrite. Yet, she was the only constant girl in my life. All the other girls gave up on me when they saw I was as cold as ice. Not Ha Ni-ah.

Yet now, as we got older and I spent more years with her, I was able to appreciate her more. Especially with Jae who finally managed to divert her attention from me to himself. Although, I really did love Jae as well. He was almost in tie with Ha Ni-ah now. I'd have to give it a few more years and see if he grew out of this annoying stage.

"Ok, were done. Let's go to the park now," Jae said eagerly and rushed to the foyer to put his shoes on.

I grinned and leaned over to give Ha Ni-ah a quick kiss. "Finally. He's gone."

Ha Ni-ah grinned widely and reached up to kiss me again yet pulled away way too quickly for my tastes.

"Let's go," Ha Ni-ah laughed and pulled me along to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>I know in the anime they have a girl who steals her dad's affection. Yet I was so frustrated with that. Why should Ha Ni be fighting with her own daughter over her husband. Let Seung-Jo be jealous even over something so petty as his kid. It's more amusing that way since we rarely see him get flustered. <strong>

**R&R as usual :)**


	10. Drunken Kisses

**A/N: Hi guys, surprise! In other words, I had some inspiration after watching the new Playful Kiss (in Tokyo) version. **

**I really wished they had continued the episodes into their marriage. I actually hated it at first, but I went back and watched it and realized that there were some details that I preferred over the Korean one and others I disliked. One main thing, the second to last episode: Ha Ni-ah is SO mature that it made Seung-Jo choosing the other girl that much more painful to watch. Also the wedding scene: he didn't push her away when they kissed. I had a lot of gripes with this version as well, but those were the two positives that pushed me to write this. **

**Major thanks to TEAKITTY who first inspired this one-shot all the way back in in January of 2013. **

**Recording Our Memories- Drunken Kiss**

"I'm going to go out for dinner with some co-workers, okay? Don't wait up for me," Seung-Jo said as we stood on the foyer.

I straightened out his tie and nodded an okay.

"Do you want me to drop you off at work or will you take the bus?" He asked.

"Um, I think I'll take the bus today. I have some cleaning left to do and my shift doesn't start until later anyways," I replied.

He shrugged with a smile and dropped a small kiss on my forehead. Seung-Jo was getting better at showing his affection. It was always in small ways, but it was just like him. If it was any different I would feel weird anyways.

I watched as he walked to his car and then finally walked back into the house when I couldn't see his car anymore. I guess I would have to fall asleep by myself tonight.

I hated falling asleep by myself. Once, I tried to tell him that but he simply brushed it off.

_I heard Seung-Jo open the door and enter our room quietly. I opened my eyes and followed him as he walked to the bathroom to change. The light flooded the room and he saw me watching him with lidded eyes. _

"_Why are you still awake?" he whispered, trying to be quiet even though I was clearly awake. _

"_I can't sleep without you." _

_He gave me a weird look. "How old are you again?" he asked me. I sighed in defeat. It wasn't as if he could change his shifts anyways; he was a doctor after all. _

I guess he could be crass sometimes. But that was just him. I knew he loved me. He showed it in the small things he did like kissing me on the cheek when he thought I was sleeping, or cutting my food for me when we went out to eat.

Today I was alone in bed again. The other side of the bed felt empty and cold. I felt even worse knowing he was probably out laughing with his colleagues and I was laying here all by myself. I probably should stop pitying myself, but I can't help it. Beak Seung-Jo is all I can think about. Maybe I should have invited my friends to go out for dinner tonight as well.

Thinking back on it, I really can't remember any exact time that I noticed him or even realized that I liked him. It seemed that every time I remembered my high school years, there was no moment where I didn't not like him or even not know about him. Every part of my high school years was filtered through with Seung-Jo and maybe that was good, maybe that was bad. I didn't really know, but what I did know was that I liked it that way.

I buried deeper into the covers trying to get warmer. I was absolutely freezing and my toes were so cold. I wished Seung-Jo was here so that I could hug him tightly; he was always so warm. And then he would grumble about my sleeping habits. We had a system going.

_Beep. Beep. _The screen of my phone glowed as it alerted me of an incoming message. I stretched to grasp the phone and unlocked the screen to read a text from Seung-Jo's phone but written by a friend.

_You might want to come and pick up your husband. It seems that the ice prince has a low tolerance for alcohol. _

I wondered how much the doctors were drinking as he wasn't really a lightweight at all. My thoughts flashed back embarrassingly to when I had gotten drunk at a family gathering and yelled at Seung-Jo in front of our whole family. I couldn't help it though, telling the truth I mean. He needed to know how much he was frustrating me, tearing my heart apart.

I smiled to myself in smug happiness. But now I could proudly call Seung-Jo my husband. You could say that I was clingy, but in reality what would you do to get the one you loved? Would you let him walk away? Would you never tell him? At moments I had even doubted whether my actions were right or not, but if I had never pursed him so I would have never been sleeping in this bed tonight. I wouldn't have been Sung-Jo's wife. That quiet revelation made my heart heavy. I had chased him, not the other way around.

I pushed my morose thoughts to the side and grudgingly crawled out of the finally warm covers. I quickly slipped on a coat and pulled on my rain boots. I ran to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next bus. It finally came and in no time I was at the front of the bar Seung-Jo ah and his coworkers had come or drinks.

I walked into the slightly high class bar and squinted my eyes through the dimly lit room to try to find my husband.

Suddenly I was yanked to the side and pulled into a booth. I fell into the distinct lap of a man and I was about to shriek at the top of my lungs before a hand reached around and clamped down on my mouth. I twisted wildly, my eyes frantically scanning the dimly lit bar. No one noticed anything as I was pulled farther into the booth.

"Stop moving," slurred a voice strangely familiar. I whipped my head around to face the shinning eyes of my husband who was currently very drink. I fluttered my hand against my chest, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" I admonished. He completely ignored me and reached for me, crushing me against his chest. I breathed in his scent which was tinged with the distinct smell of alcohol.

"Yooou smell so goooood," he slurred and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. I was so unused to Seung-Jo being so open, especially in public, that I sat there stock still. I could feel my face turning bright red as it grew hot.

"Let's go home," I told him, but I wasn't strong enough to pull him out of the booth with me. Suddenly I was hefted up and placed on his lap, my legs straddled around him. I didn't have any time to protest our provocative position because Seung-Jo had pulled my lips to his and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss.

His lips covered mine, kissing me hungrily. His tongue slipped out and gently traced my lips, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. I gasped in surprise and he let his tongue tangle with mine. My hands drifted up from his arms to the back of his head, and I gripped him tightly, pulling him closer to me. My sense of propriety dissolved, and I forgot where we were, leaning into him without thought. I gasped as his hands drifted downwards to cup a more private area. He squeezed lightly, and I let out a quiet squeal.

"Beak Sung-Jo!" I gasped in horror, pulling away from his eager kisses. I placed my hands on his chest to keep him away from me, but the warmth from his hands still radiated onto me. I had no doubt that I was blushing red in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

"Ha Ni-ah," Seung-Jo said, slumping forward slightly. "You are so… so…" he paused and hiccupped. "So cute!" he exclaimed, his voice shooting up three octaves at the end.

I stared at him incredulously and then giggled. I couldn't believe that he was acting like this. I needed to record this or he would never believe me when he woke up tomorrow morning.

"You're too drunk, Seung-Jo-ah," I said, sliding out of his grasp and tugging him out of the booth and to his feet. "Let's get you home."

He followed after me like a small puppy, a lopsided smile of his face. I had to document this. I took out my phone and stood next to him.

"Say cheese," I told him and took a selfie with him wearing a drunken smile on his face, his arm draped around my shoulder. This was forever going to be my background. Or, I would just have to get him this drunk again soon.

"You are very pretty," Seung-Jo said suddenly, turning around to tightly grasp my face between his hands. "Very, very, pretty," and he punctuated each "very" with a kiss to my lips. I think if I let him continue like this I would die of a heart attack. I reached into him pocket to grab his car keys and he squealed like a little girl, skittering away from me.

"That tickles!"

I stared at him in utter shock—I think my mouth was actually hanging open. "Did you just squeal?" I asked in horror and amusement.

He gave me a cheeky grin and started to walk way. I lunged and grasped his arm and steered him towards the parking lot where his friend said he had parked. I unlocked the car and shoved him into the passenger seat. Then I slid into the other side and pulled away.

/_-_-_\

I made some soup for Seung-Jo and placed on the table for when he came down. I then cleaned the living room and the kitchen. As I was finishing up, Seung-Jo trudged downstairs.

Umma had gone shopping and Appa had gone to work. Seung-Jo's little brother had gone to school and for once we were alone in the house together in the morning. Usually Seung-Jo went to work at this time as well but he didn't have a morning shift today.

His hair was mussed and he had dark circles under his eyes. His face looked gaunt and tired. But he still looked handsome as usual.

"I made some soup for you," I said softly, knowing that he must have a pounding headache.

He must have been extremely tiered because he dug in without any of his usual questions or snide remarks about my cooking. Anyways, this time I had Umma help me make it so that it would actually taste decent.

I sat in the chair next to him and watched him eat in silence for a while. I couldn't help it; I started to grin as I recalled the events of last night.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, slightly grumpy, but not irritated.

"Last night," I said with a small snicker. A look of embarrassment flashed across his eyes, but his face remained a mask, and I couldn't tell if he remembered last night or not. That's okay because my camera had recorded everything so we could relieve that night forever.

"What about last night?" he asked, caution seeping into his voice.

I pulled my phone out and wagged it in front of him and waved it tauntingly. "Everything from last night is recorded here."

He lunged over the table and tried to grab it from my hand but I quickly stepped away. "So you do remember?" I asked with a laugh. "Everything?"

His face was slowly turning red.

"Maybe I should show everyone tonight on the tv?" I asked running to the other side of the table.

"Hey! Come here!" Seung-Jo yelled and chased me around the table. I slipped past his grip once more and ran into the living room.

He finally caught me by my waist and pulled my back to his chest. We stood there panting for a second catching our breaths. I tried to squirm away from him but he just held on tighter.

"You better delete that," he whispered, his lips grazing my neck.

I snickered, trying to ignore his proximity. "Yea right! This is gold."

He grabbed my hand that held the phone, but I only gripped the phone tighter. There was no way I was letting him delete this.

He twisted me around so that we were flush against each other.

"Okay, keep it Ha Ni-ah," he said with a smile and kissed me. He let me go and I stumbled back onto the couch.

I stared at him in shock. Was he still drunk?

"I'm not drunk Ha Ni-ah. It's much more fun to tease you this way." He leaned over me, pressing me back into the couch. His lips came closer to mine, and I held my breath and closed my eyes in anticipation. He pulled away with a laugh. "I should take a picture of your face now."

"Ya!" I yelled at him. How had he turned the teasing around?

"You better not show that to our parents!" Seung-Jo said as he walked to the kitchen to put his plates away.

I rolled my eyes, but I was still grinning. He definitely was getting drunk more often after this.


End file.
